leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tristana/@comment-25532677-20150608052659/@comment-1920550-20150626041454
It's a toss-up between her and Jinx...while Trist's steroid is instant with no mana cost, but with a major cooldown even with the CDR reduction. Jinx's steroid on the other hand is higher, is always on and also costs no mana but needs 3 autos to reach full power...so in a nutshell both are at the same level, but with different nuances. "The DPS drop is a fair weakness and she's in a good spot even if you don't consider it hyper carry status for whatever reason." '' It would be if i was zoned from my E-Q combo or focused down before i could deal it, sure, it's telegraphed as hell. I've learned the hard way the difference between a carry and a ''hyper''carry. Hypercarries are defined by premier ''sustained damage, wether it's by low CD/cooldown reset spells (Ryze, Cassio, Karthus) or synergy with attack speed, crit, range and steroids (Caitlyn, Ashe, Kog'Maw, Jinx, Twitch). While Trist does synergize with these things hard, her base stats are very low after the rework, her passive range isn't as reliable as before (but still very good) the duration of her Q is not long enough and the CD is quite long even with the CDR reduction...her E damage is potent, but that means her damage is completely front-loaded and in prolonged teamfights that DPS drop is fatal, unless Trist somehow gets a kill outright, which again if the enemy team is experienced, will know how to read and either kite or outright disengage. Even if i can get a kill for the W reset, my E-Q combo won't be up for a decent amount of time after that and i either won't be able to chase the remaining enemies or i'm vulnerable to a counter attack. That's why i don't consider Trist a hyper carry, since unlike other hyper carries, her sustained damage is on a very, very short time window, and then she falls off ''hard, ''while other hypercarries maintain their power, so long as they keep fighting. I do like the fact that Riot transfered the power of her base stats and hidden self-utility (her passive range was massive, her base attack speed was insane for having such a potent steroid and her healing reduction made it very difficult to duel her) into her spells and made her strengths have better clarity and down times. Problem is her CDR reduction mechanics don't allow her to maintain her damage uptime like Jinx or Ashe, who can simply auto attack you to maintain their steroids. She is in a decent spot, but as of right now, most ADC's do what she does, but better. Jinx pushes towers just as fast or slightly slower and has better teamfight presence. Graves and Lucian have a stronger laning presence and burst damage. Ashe and Kog'Maw scale better into lategame all around. Her niche, post-rework is more tied to resets, except her kit's numbers aren't up to par. I wouldn't mind a nerf to the E (a flat CD increase for instance or even a small damage nerf) in return for a passive tied to my ultimate that could increase the CDR effects on my E-Q, or even move the entire CDR system to an ult exclusive passive, that scaled better so that at level 16 i could get full resets on those spells and maintain my DPS as long as i don't get focused or zoned off like anyother hypercarry. Her gameplay weaknesses would remain the same, but her core problem would be fixed allowing her strengths to shine in a unique niche (reset-based ADC hypercarry).